Armor Stats
This page discusses the stats and stat requirements of armor, shields, and the like. Armor Sets Metal Bronze: Full set has an AV of 6 Brass: Full set has an AV of 6 Iron: Full set has an AV of 10 Steel: Full set has an AV of 16 Mithril: Full set has an AV of 24 Adamant: Full set has an AV of 30 Runical: Full set has an AV of 40 Zephyrium: Full set has an AV of 50 Laevium: Full set has an AV of 60 Dragonite: Full set has an AV of 72 Orphalite: Full set has an AV of 84 Zamitite: Full set has an AV of 100 Rainbow: Full set has an AV of 110 First Age: Full set has an AV of 140 Leather HP Shielding regenerates at a rate of 20% an hour outside of combat. Or you can repair the Armor with appropriate materials to regenerate the HP Shielding completely. All damage you would take the HP Shield takes instead, until it is depleted. Cactus Leather Armor: HP Shield = 5% Wearer's HP / Reflect 10% total DMG from Unarmed Attacks Common Animal Leather Armor: HP Shield = 6% Wearer's HP Hunter Wyvern Leather Armor: HP Shield = 12% Wearer's HP Water Dragon Leather Armor: HP Shield =18% Wearer's HP Silverwing Leather Armor: HP Shield = 24% Wearer's HP Blue Dragon Leather Armor: HP Shield = 30% Wearer's HP Argent Dragon Leather Armor: HP Shield = 36% Wearer's HP Black Wyvern Leather Armor: HP Shield = 42% Wearer's HP Sky Dragon Leather Armor: HP Shield = 48% Wearer's HP Sheerhorn Leather Armor: HP Shield = 54% Wearer's HP Yellow Dragon Leather Armor: HP Shield = 60% Wearer's HP Cloth Cotton Cloth Robes: Mana Cost Reduction = 3% / Mana Bonus = 25 Blood Cloth Robes: Mana Cost Reduction = 9% / Mana Bonus = 100 Ancient Cloth Robes: Mana Cost Reduction = 16% / Mana Bonus = 500 Dark Cloth Robes: Mana Cost Reduction = 22% / Mana Bonus = 900 Life Cloth Robes: Mana Cost Reduction = 30% / Mana Bonus = 1,250 Shields When successfully blocking with a shield the damage the blocker takes is reduced by the AV of the shield (BEFORE ARM STAT REDUCTIONS). The STR requirement for a shield is equal to the AV they provide. Shield-Bash: STR + AV of Shield = Damage Bucklers Bronze: AV of 9 Brass: AV of 9 Iron: AV of 12 Steel: AV of 27 Mithril: AV of 43 Adamantite: AV of 54 Runical: AV of 71 Zephyrium: AV of 90 Laevium: AV of 111 Dragonite: AV of 130 Orphalite: AV of 151 Zamitite: AV of 180 Rainbow: AV of 195 First Age: AV of 250 Round Shields/Square Shields Bronze: AV of 11 Brass: AV of 11 Iron: AV of 15 Steel: AV of 35 Mithril: AV of 57 Adamantite: AV of 71 Runical: AV of 94 Zephyrium: AV of 120 Laevium: AV of 147 Dragonite: AV of 173 Orphalite: AV of 201 Zamitite: AV of 239 Rainbow: AV of 260 First Age: AV of 333 Kiteshields Bronze: AV of 17 Brass: AV of 17 Iron: AV of 23 Steel: AV of 53 Mithril: AV of 86 Adamantite: AV of 107 Runical: AV of 141 Zephyrium: AV of 180 Laevium: AV of 221 Dragonite: AV of 260 Orphalite: AV of 302 Zamitite: AV of 359 Rainbow: AV of 390 First Age: AV of 500 Tower Shields Bronze: AV of 22 Brass: AV of 22 Iron: AV of 30 Steel: AV of 70 Mithril: AV of 114 Adamantite: AV of 142 Runical: AV of 188 Zephyrium: AV of 240 Laevium: AV of 294 Dragonite: AV of 346 Orphalite: AV of 402 Zamitite: AV of 478 Rainbow: AV of 520 First Age: AV of 667